The present disclosure relates to toner containers and image forming apparatuses including a toner container.
There are known image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, scanners, facsimile machines, etc., for example. An image forming apparatus includes a development device to which a toner cartridge is fitted for supply of toner as a developer from the toner cartridge to the development device. In such the image forming apparatus, upon toner depletion, the toner cartridge must be exchanged. In association therewith, a shatter to close a replenishment hole is provided at the development device so as to prevent toner from scattering from the replenishment hole of the development device in exchanging the toner cartridges.
Some image forming apparatuses include a sliding shutter provided at the replenishment hole of the development device. When the toner cartridge is fitted to the development device, the sliding shutter slides to an open position to open the replenishment hole. When the toner cartridge is taken out from the development device, the sliding shutter returns to a closing position to close the replenishment hole.